Night of Condemnation
by REDVI
Summary: Halloween, una noche celebrada tanto por humanos como demonios, es el día de la condenación, pero aún así, todos los festejan contentos, excepto alguien. Eren, un humano que no está para nada interesado, sin embargo es obligado a asistir a una extraña fiesta en un castillo, lo que no se imagina es que su mal humor será su condena. Quedarse con Levi.
1. Parte 1 - Noche de Condenación

¡Hola, aquí Redvi de nuevo!

Este fic se había subido hasta el segundo capítulo pero para mayor facilidad, se subirá por mi cuenta, (tengo los permisos pertinentes de la autora). Wollkat lo sube por Wattpad, y va tan bien su historia que se me hizo triste no verla aquí, así que se las comparto. Y bien, espero la disfruten tanto como yo. Bye~

* * *

Parte 1. Noche de Condenación

Los pasos apresurados pero tranquilos de sus botas, hacían un eco escalofriante en el suelo de oscura piedra antigua mientras recorría con su característico andar elegante y autoritario el pasillo cerrado que conectaba las alas de la parte inferior del castillo con el salón principal.

Lo único que iluminaba su paso eran las antiguas lámparas de aceite que colgaban de soportes de hierro a ambos lados del pasillo, proyectando extrañas e increíbles sombras conforme pasaba. No era como si necesitara luz para dirigirse a donde le habían llamado, sus fríos ojos gris azulado veían perfectamente en la oscuridad.

Abrió la enorme puerta doble de madera rematada en bisagras de hierro negro, con un empujón suave haciendo que ésta crujiera levemente por el estado de la madera antigua, al tiempo que el rechinar de la puerta retumbaba por el enorme salón.

El suelo pasó de la antigua piedra al frío mármol blanco y negro al cruzar la puerta y el sonido de su caminar se vio intensificado por el eco que proyectaban los techos increíblemente altos de la habitación de proporciones descomunales (el salón de baile). Como una sombra se dirigió a la siguiente puerta, ubicada a su derecha, con la luz lunar entrando a chorros por los ventanales del lado contrario, haciendo que el destello blanco y fantasmal que emitía la luna enmarcara perfectamente el perfil izquierdo de su pálido rostro. En cierta manera le añadía un toque melancólico a su -de por sí- ya desgarradora belleza.

Abrió la puerta sin esperar a que alguien le diera el consentimiento de pasar, como era de esperarse de él. Mantuvo su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, esperando.

El magnífico despacho olía a madera, hierro y el común aroma dulzón de la lenta putrefacción que desprendían las hojas de los libros antiguos. Estaba escasamente iluminado por unas cuantas velas y luz de luna.

Rápidamente posó su mirada sobre la imponente figura sentada tras el escritorio de madera labrada, frente a un enorme ventanal que dejaba entrar el blanco resplandor del astro nocturno y daba una clara vista de un hermoso laberinto inglés. Los penetrantes ojos celestes del rubio lo veían con el evidente reproche de siempre escrito en ellos.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser tocar la puerta en lugar de entrar como siempre lo haces? -El azabache cerró la puerta tras de sí al tiempo que recorría a pasos lentos el espacio que le separaba del asiento frente al escritorio. El ojiazul lo siguió con la mirada y reparó en el cabello ligeramente desordenado y el cuello de la blanca camisa abierto de forma despreocupada que presentaba el susodicho. Éste fue a sentarse con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas cruzadas de igual manera con actitud indiferente.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser resignarse a que nunca voy a hacer tal estupidez? -La bien conocida frialdad del pelinegro se hizo presente en su voz-. A lo que vinimos, Erwin ¿Para qué me llamaste?

El rubio sonrió de lado al tiempo que meneaba su cabeza con resignación fingida y suspiraba dramáticamente. Esperaba una respuesta parecida.

-Siempre tan cordial, Levi. No entiendo porque aún no tienes pareja.

La mirada del azabache se afilo volviéndose más fría y penetrante, a cualquiera le hubiera helado los huesos. Cualquiera menos Erwin Smith. Sin embargo, Levi se limitó a observarlo, cabreado con el evidente sarcasmo del comentario. Esperó a que el hombre se dignara a hablar. Le quedaba claro lo que vendría a continuación.

-Bien, si así gustas, dejaré los juegos y formalidades a un lado-. Recargó sus codos en el pulido escritorio y cruzó las manos bajo la barbilla sin apartar la mirada de Ackerman-. Creo que sabes perfectamente a que te he llamado aquí.

El azabache suspiró con exasperación.

-No voy a prestarme a tus juegos de mierda. Si quieres el alma de algún maldito humano solo ve y tómala, yo no tengo nada que aportar.

-Sabes perfectamente que esto no es por un alma, Levi-. Su tono de voz había incrementado ligeramente-. Ya casi ha pasado un siglo, si no consigues una pareja te convertiré en un íncubo ¿Eso quieres?

Levi chasqueo la lengua fastidiado. Estaba harto de las constantes pláticas sobre el tema.

-¿Esperas que escoja entre una de tus tantas perras para volverla, qué? ¿Una maldita esposa? -dejó que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca de fastidio-. Lo lamento, Erwin, pero no pienso desposar a nadie por ahora y probablemente no lo haga nunca. Resígnate.

Dicho lo cual se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta con pasos furiosos.

-No dije que debía ser una mujer.

Se detuvo con una mano en la manija de la puerta dándole la espalda al rubio mientras este se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Tú realmente esperas que yo...?

-Exactamente eso espero-. Respondió frío, adelantándose a las objeciones que pudiera tener el menor.

La manija sufrió la presión que Levi ejerció sobre ella con rabia contenida. Terminó de abrir la puerta y la luna volvió para jugar con su pálido perfil, estaba por salir cuando Erwin volvió a arremeter contra él.

-El límite se cumple en dos días. Tienes hasta entonces. Sabes lo que pasará luego-. Seguido de éstas palabras el más bajo salió azotando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí, haciendo vibrar el marco y dejando en la dorada manija la clara impresión de sus dedos.

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 _¡Hola! Wollkat con una nueva mini historia._

 _Originalmente este sería un One Shot pero por mi mente pasó la idea de subirlo por partes y bueno... Este es él resultado._

 _La razón de la creación de esta historia era hacer un ligero intento de lemmon. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora están leyendo esto, por la misma razón les ruego que me dejen sus comentarios al respecto y pongan su fe en mi primer escrito erótico. Wiiii._

 _No, no se cuando actualizar_ é _las otras historias porque sinceramente me falta inspiración para ellas. Espero que sea pronto porque tengo muchas ideas contenidas y borradores en toooodos lados, no desesperen._

 _En fin, espero que les guste. Preguntas, comentario._  
 _Si te gustó; vota, comparte y espera más._

 _- **WOLLKAT**_


	2. Parte 2 - Planes para Noche de Halloween

Parte 2. Planes para Noche de Halloween

—Vamos, Jaeger. Tienes que ir conmigo, no siempre se da una oportunidad así.

Un par de ojos danzando entre el verde y dorado se posaron con cansancio sobre un insistente chico de cabello bicolor.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Marco que te acompañe, yegua? Yo tengo mis propios planes para el sábado—. El castaño metió con fastidio sus libros en el pequeño y atiborrado casillero mientras sacaba las cosas necesarias para la siguiente clase, literatura.

—Ambos sabemos que tus planes son atiborrarte de comida chatarra viendo una película en _Netflix_ o jugando algún videojuego—. Eren se mordió la lengua mientras cerraba la puerta con tal vez demasiada fuerza, pues esos eran exactamente los planes que tenía para el sábado, ignoró el comentario avanzando por el pasillo—. Además, me la debes.

Jaeger se detuvo en seco para encarar a su _amigo_ , quien lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

—¿ _Yo_ te debo una? Recuérdame quién fue el maldito imbécil que casi se ahoga en el lago y al que tuve que sacar arrastrando. ¡ _Yo_ te salvé la vida, Jean!

La gente que pasaba a su alrededor no se inmutaba con los gritos que profería el extraño dúo, se limitaban a mirar durante un par de segundos para después volver a sus asuntos; eran comunes las peleas del par, dentro y fuera de la institución.

—¡¿Y quién fue el idiota que me tiró al lago en primer lugar?!— Gritó enojado, un segundo después relajó la expresión de su rostro suspirando pesadamente, intentando controlar sus inmensas ganas de iniciar una pelea con el castaño—. Vamos, Eren. —Dijo con el tono más amable al que pudo recurrir—. Marco está enfermo, ya sabes que no soporta los cambios climáticos.

—¿Para qué me necesitas ahí? Es solo un estúpido baile. Y no creo que estés invitado.

Jean rodó los ojos ante el comentario del castaño.

—No hay invitaciones, idiota. Cuando se anuncian bailes en ese castillo solo asistes y ya. Pero no pienso presentarme sólo, quedaría como un imbécil.

—No necesitas ir sólo para parecer un imbécil. —La mueca del aludido se hizo presente al instante, pero Eren la ignoró y continuó diciendo—: Y aunque fuera a acompañarte, no tendría nada que ponerme. No sé qué se usa en un baile—. Dijo señalando su camisa de _BMTH_ , recordándole a Jean que su armario no contenía nada decente para un baile.

—Esa es la mejor parte, es un baile de disfraces. Después de todo, es _Halloween_.

Eren volvió a retomar su camino a la siguiente clase con Jean pisándole los talones, las excusas se le estaban agotando y el hijo de pony de Jean no parecía dispuesto a iniciar una pelea con la que poder librarse del asunto. Jaeger realmente no quería abandonar sus cómodos planes para el fin de semana. Suspiró pensando que tal vez podría sacar algo de todo el asunto, a fin de cuentas.

—¿Y qué gano yo acompañándote de todas formas?

Esta vez fue el turno de Jean de morderse la lengua para contenerse, sabía que el bastardo suicida –apodo que Eren se había ganado en toda la escuela por su capacidad de meterse en problemas por su propia cuenta– no lo ayudaría gratis. Maldijo internamente a Armin (quien había sido su segunda opción para el baile después de Marco), por irse a acampar con su abuelo.

—Te daré mi álbum autografiado de _No Name_ —. Las palabras salieron de su boca como un bufido. Vaya que le estaba costando pedirle un "favor" al castaño.

El chico de orbes _Alejandrita_ * giró la cabeza de una forma que a Jean le recordó a la niña de "El Exorcista" y lo miró con la emoción grabada en los ojos. Desde que Jean había conseguido el CD de su banda favorita, que por cierto restregaba en la cara del castaño cada que tenía oportunidad, Eren había estado babeando por tenerlo en sus manos.

—¿A qué hora nos vemos? —dijo sin pensarlo y con una adorable sonrisa surcando su rostro de adolescente.

Jean sonrió triunfante mientras escuchaba el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase.

—Paso por ti a las ocho y más te vale estar listo, Eren.

—Sí, lo que digas, cara de caballo—. Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para asistir a literatura.

* **Alejandrita:** _Es una gema muy difícil de encontrar que cambia de color entre el verde y el dorado rojizo según la exposición a la luz. Personalmente la uso para referirme a los ojos de Eren porque me gustan ambos tonos._

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**  
 _Segunda parte lista. La historia va tomando forma conforme avanzan los capítulos. Quiero aclarar que **No Name** no tendrá un papel muy importante en la historia._

 _Otra cosa es que yo shippeo el Jean x Marco, de modo que aquí Armin es solo un buen amigo del caballo. Aunque tampoco habrá mucho avance con estos dos ya que la historia planea ser corta y será principalmente Riren._

 _Dudas u opiniones, comentario._  
 _Si te gustó; vota, comparte y espera más._

 ** _-WOLLKAT_**


	3. Parte 3 - Energía Demoníaca

Parte 3. Energía Demoníaca

Dentro de las reglas que existen para los demonios una de ellas es bastante simple:

Se debe mantener su energía demoníaca en un nivel bajo para evitar que ésta termine consumiendo al demonio y éste, a su vez, pueda causar una catástrofe; esto suele evitarse al consumir la sangre y alma de un humano simultáneamente.

Sin embargo, a los demonios de alto rango se les permite apropiarse de un alma para satisfacer los deseos del propio y de éste modo descargar la energía demoníaca. Mientras el alma pertenezca al demonio, no habrá necesidad de consumirla.

El límite de acumulación de energía demoníaca no debe rebasar por ninguna circunstancia el periodo de un siglo.

Si un demonio se rehúsa a descargar su energía demoníaca mediante dicho proceso por el periodo citado, se le convertirá en un incubo/súcubo con el fin de consumir el alma mediante el trato sexual con el humano. Sin la necesidad de beber sangre humana.

Y bueno, Levi sabía todo eso. Y también era consciente de que, al paso de los días, sus instintos eran cada vez mas difíciles de ignorar y los periodos de locura momentánea y sed de sangre se hacían lentamente más y más frecuentes. Pero el simple hecho de ir por ahí bebiendo sangre de humanos sin conocimiento alguno de que carajos había pasado antes por su sistema le parecía simplemente, una idea despreciable.

Eso sumado a un hecho que no se mencionaba en las reglas demoníacas y era que el demonio terminaba por volverse dependiente de la sangre humana; es decir que una vez consumida, su cuerpo le pediría más, así que la idea de salir a buscar sangre cada noventa y nueve años también quedaba descartada.

La mejor alternativa que poseía, por mucho que le desagradara la idea, era la solución que le había dado Erwin: quedarse un humano para sí y de este modo alimentarse de él cada que lo quisiera.

 **Nota de la autora:**  
 _¿Que por qué el capítulo es tan malditamente corto?_  
 _Les explico: al ser este un One Shot pasado a short fic habrá capítulos muy cortos como este que básicamente explican muuuchas cosas. Como se habrán dado cuenta subiré un capítulo de Levi y uno de Eren para que no nos olvidemos del otro hasta que sea el momento de encontarse, se conocerán rápido. Tres o cuatro caps como máximo._

 _Aprovecharé este espacio para resolver todas las dudas habidas y por haber de lo que sea, intentando no hacer mucho spoiler_ , _claro. Y tal vez un poco de curiosidades_ , _como edad, ocupación, etc._

 _¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, el siguiente capítulo está en proceso de escritura pero será el más largo hasta el momento._

 _Hey, cuentenme si les está gustando la historia._  
 _Si es así no duden en votar (es gratis), compartir y esperar más._

 ** _-WOLLKAT_**


	4. Parte 4 - Emociones Desconocidas

Parte 4.- Emociones desconocidas

Terminó de darle una forma ligeramente despeinada a su cabello frente al espejo. Acomodó su chaleco negro para hacer más notorio el supuesto zarpazo que cruzaba la zona del pecho. Se enfundó las botas negras sobre los ceñidos pantalones del mismo color y enganchó la cola de hombre lobo del cinturón. Se miró durante un instante y decidió arremangar las mangas de la camisa descuidadamente para agregar más realismo al vestuario.

Volvió a revisar que el disfraz estuviera en orden. Se veía bastante bien, pero sentía que algo estaba faltando. Claro, las orejas. Rebuscó en un cajón de su cómoda lleno de clips, carpetas viejas y una linterna de emergencia hasta dar con el lobuno accesorio al fondo del cajón.

Quitó algunos clips que se habían prendido a las peludas orejas falsas y las acomodó cuidadosamente en su lugar, camuflaban perfectamente con el tono castaño de su cabello.

Escuchó un auto estacionarse frente a su casa y revisó la hora en el reloj digital que había en la mesita de noche a su derecha. Los números en verde fosforescente anunciaban las siete cincuenta y nueve, el caballo era malditamente puntual.

Se asomó por la ventana y lo miró desde arriba sin que este se diera cuenta, pudo ver cómo revisaba su reloj de pulsera y Eren lanzó una mirada rápida al reloj. En cuanto marcó las ocho en punto, Jean se dignó a tocar la puerta. Dejó escapar una risita débil. Esta clase de comportamientos rayando en lo ridículo eran una de las cosas que le agradaban (y fastidiaban) de él.

Bajo las escaleras saltando de dos en dos y abrió la puerta dejando entrar al chico de piel verduzca disfrazado de _zombie_. Este lo recorrió con la mirada con una sonrisita burlona. Eren se preparó para devolver el golpe que obviamente vendría a continuación.

—¿Qué supone que eres? ¿Un gato? ¿Has estado leyendo a _Dr. Seuss_ otra vez?

Eren torció los ojos cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Mira quien lo dice. Nunca había visto un pony con lepra.

Abrió la boca apuntando a Eren con un dedo, listo para pelear. Pero había que admitir que el comentario había tenido gracia y terminó por reír a carcajadas a las que el castaño, después de resistirse un poco, terminó uniéndose.

—Bueno—. Dijo limpiándose una lágrima de la risa—. Ya que has podido tener tu culo a tiempo, te perdonaré esta—. El más bajo soltó un bufido y volvió torcer los ojos al tiempo que Jean le abría la puerta, señalando hacia el exterior con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Las damas primero? —Preguntó con voz pomposa, mirándolo burlonamente.

—Cierra la boca, yegua—. Respondió Jaeger, y, sin embargo, le dio el placer de salir primero y lo escuchó soltar una risita.

Eren cerró con llave y se subió al auto de Jean del lado del pasajero, un momento después, el asiento del conductor fue ocupado y el auto, puesto en marcha. El más alto se apresuró a poner música en el pequeño estéreo del auto, Eren creía imposible que el artefacto aún sirviera.

Ambos compartían el mismo gusto musical, sin mencionar la misma banda favorita, que era la que sonaba en ese momento, aunque de los dos, Eren era más fanático.

Durante el camino, Jaeger se concentró en mirar el paisaje que fugazmente pasaba a su lado. La zona urbana en la que vivía fue rápidamente dejada atrás para dar paso a un pequeño bosque oscurecido por la noche.

Súbitamente una idea pasó por su cabeza, y se volteó hacia Jean con una sonrisa maliciosa, dispuesto a incomodar a su amigo:

—¿Marco no se enojará porque me lleves al baile?

El rostro de Jean adquirió rápidamente un ligero tono escarlata, su ceño se frunció notoriamente y apretó el agarre del volante con ambas manos. El auto inclinó ligeramente su trayectoria a un lado para después volver al camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Eren por su parte disfrutaba la visión del avergonzado chico que, incomodo, se revolvía en el asiento junto al suyo.

—Ya te he dicho que Marco y yo no somos nada—. La idea parecía dolerle mientras se deslizaba de sus labios. El castaño no se detuvo ahí:

—Bueno, yo no he dicho que lo fueran—. Respondió con gracia. Jean se sobresaltó adquiriendo un rojo vivo en ambas mejillas, había sido descubierto y Eren no lo dejaría olvidarlo.

—¿Por qué no solo se lo dices?

Un silencio se produjo entre ambos mientras el más alto pensaba una respuesta y la canción que acababa de terminar era rápidamente reemplazada por otra más tranquila.

—No... No es tan... fácil—. Dijo por fin. No apartó la mirada del camino, como si quisiera concentrarse intensamente en el asfalto que alcanzaban a iluminar las luces del auto.

Eren frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta. No entendía ese tipo de cosas de amor, y para ser honestos, tampoco quería entenderlas, había pasado toda su vida sin enamorarse y le parecía que con eso estaba perfectamente bien. Bastaba con ver a Jean para darse cuenta la clase de cosas que podía producir un sentimiento tan ajeno para él.

—¿Entonces te quedarás como idiota esperando a que alguien más le diga lo que siente?

La expresión de Jean experimentó un gran revoltijo de sentimientos, como una pintura abstracta llena de manchones de cólera y angustia. Pero estos sentimientos no iban dirigidos a Eren, irracionalmente se dirigían al imaginario idiota que tuviera más valor que él para declarársele al pecoso chico.

Se mordió la lengua intentando despejar la cabeza de tan incómodos pensamientos.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Jean mordió su lengua con mayor fuerza, la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo cada vez más peligroso y Eren no parecía tener la intención de callarse.

—A perderlo. —Respondió finalmente. Su tono bajo le dio a entender a Eren que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Reflexionando un poco, Eren se preguntaba por qué la gente hablaba del amor de manera tan entusiasta. Lo más cercano que había sentido alguna vez fue ese extraño escalofrío en la columna vertebral la primera vez que escuchó la voz del vocalista de su banda favorita. Y, sin embargo, muy a pesar del nostálgico tono grave de su voz, Eren no había sentido más que anhelo al escucharle, como si hubiera escuchado esa misma voz en algún lado, tal vez... en otra vida.

En resumen, no tenía experiencia en temas amorosos como para molestar a Jean al respecto, sin embargo, ya estaba un poco cansado de la repentina actitud empalagosa que tomaba el chico cada vez que Marco se aparecía cerca. Actitud que Jean continuaba negándose a reconocer. Tampoco parecía que fuera a hacer algo al respecto.

Y era precisamente eso lo que molestaba a Eren Jaeger, la incapacidad de Jean para demostrar sus sentimientos. Problema que, por supuesto, Eren no poseía en lo absoluto. Esto se hacía notar en su manera de meterse en problemas por ser tan brutalmente honesto con su opinión. O como el resto de sus amigos decían: su incapacidad para cerrar la boca cuando era conveniente.

—¿Y nunca te has preguntado si Marco siente lo mismo? —La pregunta se deslizo vacilante, mientras Eren pensaba cada palabra cuidadosamente.

Las comisuras de los labios de Jean se arquearon muy ligeramente y un pequeño brillo se posó sobre sus ojos. Pero lentamente su sonrisa se tornó melancólica.

—No creo que a Marco le gusten los hombres—.Sin embargo, el ligero brillo continuaba en su mirada, como si deseara con todas sus fuerzas que las palabras dichas fueran solo una mentira.

Eren pudo darse cuenta del repentino cambio de su voz y se apresuró a decir:

—Eso tú no lo sabes, podría estar pensando que el estúpido caballo que le gusta nunca le haría caso porque es un hombre. Pero no lo sabrás porque te da miedo.

—¿Y si deja de hablarme? — Soltó Jean con timidez.

—Pfff. Vamos, yegua. Es Marco, podrías matar a su maldito hámster y seguiría hablándote.

Jean se río ante el comentario imaginando la cara que pondría Marco si le dijera que había prendido en llamas a esa horrible bola de pelo. En su mente se proyectó una extraña y cómica versión de Marco como _"El Grito"._

—¿Podrías dejar por un momento los apodos de caballos? —Eren torció los ojos en un claro gesto que gritaba _"ya quisieras"_. Jean suspiro resignado. —De cualquier forma ¿Desde cuándo eres mi _Doctor Corazón_?

—Llevas dos años sin hablar de otra maldita cosa que de Marco, necesito pensar maneras para deshacerme de tu empalagosidad antes de que me de diabetes. Además, hablas tanto de pecas que comienzo a deprimirme también.

—Algo me decía que esto era por tu bienestar propio—. escupió Jean entre dientes.

—Lo hago por el bien propio y el del resto del planeta—. La frente en alto junto con el tono de noble responsabilidad le daban un toque de gracia a su voz, pero algo se escondía abajo de la voz traviesa del joven, algo de lo que Jean no fue consciente en ese momento.

—Pff, cómo si tú fueras a hacerle un favor a cualquiera.— Jean recordaba perfectamente lo que le había costado el favor actual.

—De cualquier forma, si te la vas a pasar sufriendo por algo que aún no te ha dicho ¿no sería más fácil preguntarle de una buena vez? Tal vez te diga que sí. Y si te dice que no, puedes seguir sufriendo. No cambiaría mucho. Así de simple.

—Tú no puedes darme consejos de amor, bastardo—. El tono de burla estaba implícito en el comentario. Pero de cierto modo, el maldito castaño tenía un punto, y uno bueno para variar; aunque, claro, Jean no lo admitiría frente a él. Y pensándolo mejor, frente a nadie.

Pasó un buen rato sin que nadie dijera nada. Ante la falta de respuesta de Jaeger, los ojos de Jean se movieron por fin del camino para mirarlo inquisitivamente esperando un gesto vulgar o el saludo de un dedo por parte del castaño, pero lo que lo recibió al verle fue nada menos que un Eren con gesto frustrado, mirando con pesadez por la ventana.

Observaba el paisaje que velozmente se escurría como agua por la ventanilla derecha, una mano sosteniendo su barbilla con cansancio y las ráfagas de aire le hacían entrecerrar los ojos mientras le despeinaban el ya alborotado cabello, con furia. Parecía preocupado.

—Oye, bastardo. Tienes cara de que te mal-cogieron anoche.—El tono de burla dejaba traspasar casi imperceptiblemente un dejo de preocupación por parte del chico de cabello bicolor.

La postura de Eren no cambió pero sus ojos contemplaron a Jean con aburrimiento y respondió con voz monótona:

—Tú debes ser experto en hacer esa clase de caras entonces ¿No, caballo?

Un suspiro cansado escapó de los labios del más alto. No era el momento adecuado para hablar de este tipo de temas. Generalmente Eren terminaba con un aura de melancolía rodeándolo.

Jean sabía perfectamente que en ocaciónes el bastardo castaño se sentía solo, pero Eren no era la clase de chicos que buscaría una pareja solo para llenar el vacío cuando simplemente no sentía nada.

Por supuesto que Eren había intentado una que otra vez el tener una relación sin ningún sentimiento de por medio, pero las cosas nunca terminaban en buenos términos y dejaban una desagradable sensación de culpa en la boca de su estomago, por lo que, después de varios intentos fallidos, el chico había dejado el tema del amor por la paz.

El camino se volvía poco a poco más pronunciado, la vegetación se hizo cada vez mas escasa y un enorme cuerpo de agua se dejaba ver a ratos entre los árboles, el lago de _Sina_ ; de este modo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de poder vislumbrar a lo lejos la silueta del enorme castillo, bañado por la luz de la luna.

Ante la visión de la inmensa estructura, Jean recordó el motivo por el que se encontraban ahí. Un baile. Un baile al que él había insistido al chico castaño en acompañarle.

—Hey, ¿vamos a una fiesta o no? Deberías dejar a un lado tu cara de estreñido. No te arrastré hasta aquí para nada.

Eren resopló ante el intento de Jean de animarlo, sin embargo, una brillante sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro; y si bien la sonrisa no llegaba en su totalidad a los orbes alejandrita, resultaba ser una sonrisa auténtica.

—Tranquilo, yegua. Nadie va a notar mi cara teniendo a alguien como tú a lado.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste, imbesil?

Acto seguido, Eren largó una estruendosa risa. Por segunda vez en la noche, Jean no pudo evitar seguirla.

Finalmente los árboles dieron paso a una gigantesca verja de hierro con una " ** _R_** " grabada en ella, abierta de par en par, para dar paso a los invitados de la fiesta de _Halloween_.

Al traspasar la entrada, Jean siguió el camino de piedra que llevaba a la entrada principal, tanto él como Eren se hallaban absortos en los terrenos del castillo. Hermosos arbustos con extravagantes formas poblaban el camino hacia la entrada, de la que salía musica y el bullicio que formaba la multitud de gente en la fiesta.

Prometía ser una noche inolvidable.

Y lo sería, pero curiosamente, la fiesta no fue lo mas impresionante de la noche.

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _Diablos, no saben cuantas veces me estanqué con esta parte. No planeaba todo el royo de Jean pero una vez comencé a escribir no pude detenerme, y tal vez se me fue un poco de las manos. Pero milagrosamente logré resolverlo, me siento feliz por ello._

 _En este capítulo podemos comprender un poco más la vida que lleva Eren y como se siente respecto a los temas empalagosos._

 _A partir de aquí no podré subir lo que sigue tan seguido porque ya estamos al día con la historia. Tal vez el siguiente cap tendrá que volver a ser de Eren, no lo se, aun no está comenzado. Pero no se preocupen, porque Levi vuelve pronto. Haré un gran esfuerzo por traer la siguiente parte lo mas pronto posible._

 _Dudas, sugerencias; comentario._  
 _Si te gustó; vota, cometa, comparte y espera por más._

 **-WOLLKAT**

* * *

Gracias Mo Brown, la autora se puso muy contenta por recibir tu aceptación y apoyo :)


	5. Parte 5 - Limite de Tiempo

Parte 5. Limite de Tiempo

El sonido de la lluvia suave y lejana repiqueteando contra el tejado le inundaba los oídos, era un sonido relajante y solitario. La habitación en la que se encontraba producía un frío glacial, era un ala del castillo escasamente utilizada. Estiró los brazos sobre el escritorio como un gato, esparciendo el montón de papeleo en el que estaba trabajando sobre el mismo, mientras suspiraba pesadamente por el alivio que sintió su cuerpo en esa simple acción. Los músculos de su espalda y cuello clamaban por un poco de movimiento.

Volvió su vista una vez más hacia el espejo, sin poder evitarlo. En la fría superficie de este no se veía el reflejo de sí misma, no se encontraba su cabello chocolate rojizo o sus ojos avellana devolviéndole la mirada tras el cristal de los anteojos. En su lugar, la castaña contemplaba una habitación totalmente diferente a su despacho.

Curiosa, se acercó lentamente al artefacto, escuchando los sonidos que emitía el espejo; no parecían venir de la habitación que alcanzaba a ver a través de él. Lejana música animada y el ruido de una alegre multitud salían de este, pero la habitación que se veía reflejada en él, era lúgubre y muy vieja. Sábanas blancas y polvorientas cubrían los muebles abarrotados en la oscura habitación.

Su mano se movió por si misma mientras ella se maravillaba con los ruidos que escuchaba y lentamente se acercó a la pulida superficie del cristal hasta casi tocarla.

—¿Qué mierda haces, cuatro ojos? — La repentina y glaciar voz la hizo soltar un grito agudo y calló de la silla al suelo con un golpe sordo. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado la puerta al abrirse.

Levi chasqueo la lengua, fastidiado por su reacción y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Mierda, Levi. ¿Te molestaría tanto llamar a la puerta antes de entrar? — Hanji se recargo en el escritorio intentando levantarse, con el cabello revuelto y las gafas torcidas.

—Tch ¿Has estado hablando mierda con Erwin o qué? — Su voz destilaba veneno, se notaba irritable, más de lo normal, si es que era posible. Hanji lo miró de reojo y reparó en el estado de su cabello alborotado y la camisa con algunos botones sueltos de manera descuidada, ese no era el enano obsesivo por el orden que conocía. Distrajo su atención del espejo por un momento.

La castaña se sacudió la ropa y se sentó en la silla tranquilamente acomodando sus gafas.

—No, no lo he visto hace un buen tiempo. ¿Por qué la pregunta? — La falta de respuesta del pelinegro no hacía más que aumentar sus sospechas. Reparó en detalles cada vez más preocupantes: el ligero temblor de las manos, la tensión de la mandíbula y hombros, las ojeras purpuras, la respiración pesada y los ojos bailando de un lugar a otro cada pocos segundos, como procesando demasiada información—. Debo suponer que tú si hablaste con él últimamente.

Los gélidos ojos se le clavaron como cuchillas, afilando la mirada. Hanji tomo el gesto como una respuesta positiva.

"Si las miradas asesinaran..."

—Lo mismo de siempre ¿eh?

—Ese desgraciado cejón quiere que me consiga una puta personal—. Soltó con fastidio. Hanji le sonrió con ternura, como lo haría una madre y respondió con un tono similar:

—¿Qué tan malo podría ser, enanin? Llevas décadas quejándote de lo horrible que es tener que copular con súcubos—. La mirada que le lanzó el pelinegro le heló la sangre demoníaca a la castaña, sin embargo, no lo hizo notar y continuó —. Y, además, tanto tú como yo sabemos que será mejor que le hagas caso a Erwin o te saldrás de control y tendremos que reconstruir el castillo entero, arreglar los estragos que llegues a causar en el mundo humano y tener que responderle "al de arriba" —Hanji enumeró las razones con los dedos y al llegar al tercero sintió un violento escalofrío y una extraña mueca cruzarle la cara ante la mención del Señor.

—Tch. No me lo recuerdes, mierda.

—A mí me parece que lo que te molesta es que Erwin tenga razón~. — En la opinión de Levi, su voz cantarina pedía a gritos ser destripada lentamente y probablemente Hanji notó ese pensamiento escrito en sus fríos ojos grises.

—Ya, ya, lo lamento-. Levi no parecía más tranquilo que antes—. Va-vamos, Levi. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer entonces?

—¿Qué mierda se supone que haga? Pues conseguirme un jodido humano y ya.

—Mhm—. La mujer asintió dándole la razón —. ¿Y cuánto tiempo te queda para que te salgas de tus cabales?

—Como cuatro horas—. Respondió frotando el puente de su nariz con los ojos cerrados.

—¡¿Qué!?— La castaña se paró de golpe; para éste punto el pelinegro ya debería estar enloquecido— ¡¿Cómo dejaste pasar tanto tiempo?!— Si de verdad solo faltaban cuatro horas para la hora límite, Levi lo estaba sobrellevando de maravilla.

—Deja de gritar, mierda. —El pelinegro no se movió un ápice de su posición, controlándose, con la mandíbula tensa, mientras el sabor a oxido de su propia sangre le invadía la cavidad bucal al morderse la lengua con fuerza, haciéndose daño en el proceso.

—¡¿Es que acaso no comprendes en qué diablos te estás metiendo, Levi?! —Hanji, furiosa, reprimía el impulso de darle una bien merecida bofetada al ojigris, el hecho de que no reaccionara la ponía colérica. — ¡Tu maldito orgullo te va a matar! Y ésta vez literalmente va a hacerlo.

—¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea! ¿Podrías solo... — respiró hondamente por unos segundos antes de continuar— ¿Podrías por favor dejar de gritar y ayudarme a resolver esta mierda de una buena vez?

La boca de la mujer se abrió impresionada con la, más o menos decente, petición de parte del más bajo. ¿Había escuchado bien? No, seguramente no lo había hecho. Nunca, en los más de cincuenta años que llevaba de conocerlo, lo había escuchado pedir algo. Levi no pedía, exigía con su ronca voz grave e imponente, aterciopelada pero fría como un tempano de hielo, simplemente porque así era él.

Y, sin embargo, frente a ella se encontraba un desesperado Levi Ackerman pidiéndole solucionar su problema. ¿Éste era el mismo Levi que lograba ponerle la piel de gallina a los demonios?

Hanji se acomodó los lentes y aclaró la garganta en un intento por disimular su sorpresa inicial.

—Levi, — lo llamó en voz suave pero autoritaria mientras se dirigía con decisión hacia la puerta, el pelinegro continuaba recargado a un lado de esta, y la siguió con la mirada esperando sus siguientes palabras— quiero que te quedes en mi oficina hasta que vuelva.

—¿Y a dónde mierda se supone que vas tú? —Ante cualquier oído novato, Levi no habría cambiado el habitual barítono indiferente y cortante de su voz. Pero para Hanji, la preocupación se encontraba tatuada en el grave tono glacial del ojigris. Preocupación que -si bien Hanji pensaba que tenía muy bien merecida- la hacía preocuparse de igual manera, aquel demonio bajito y frío seguía siendo su mejor amigo después de todo.

—Iré a conseguirte un humano.— Los ojos brillantes de la castaña gritaban peligro, Levi entrecerró los ojos mirándola de arriba a abajo intentando averiguar sus intenciones y midiendo los limites de su prudencia. El único problema es que la mujer de lentes no tenía idea del significado de prudencia.

—Iré contigo. —Decidió.

—¡Já! —Hanji levantó una ceja burlonamente— Tú no te vas a mover de aquí, enano. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que salgas en el estado en el que estás?

— ¿Y tú piensas que voy a dejar que salgas sola a traer al primer humano idiota que se te cruce?— su intimidante voz no daba paso a objeciones.

—Pues yo no te veo en posición de elegir. — se notaba que se divertía teniendo el control de la situación y poniendo al más bajo en una posición inevitablemente incomoda y sumisa, mientras abría la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

—Tch.— El pelinegro rodó los ojos en una muda aceptación y Hanji se mordió la lengua al salir de la habitación para no soltar una enorme - y algo tétrica- carcajada por el pequeño triunfo que había conseguido. Ya luego se lo restregaría en la cara.

—Siempre puedes cambiarlo si no te gusta, Levi. —dándole un ultimo vistazo a la reacción mordaz que el ojigris mostró ante el comentario, cerró la puerta y sacando una pequeña llave dorada del bolsillo de su chaleco, aseguró la puerta.

—Estúpida cuatro ojos— Escupió Levi al otro lado de la puerta. Hanji trono los dedos índice y pulgar y desapareció en el acto mientras una estruendosa carcajada quedaba interrumpida dejando el sonido retumbar con el extraño eco del ala desolada.

CURIOSIDADES:

●Eren tiene 21 años en esta historia y pues Levi 100, eso es obvio ¿No?

● Annie es la ex novia de Eren. Eso no se lo esperaban ¿O sí? ¬w¬

● Durante su tiempo libre y para no aburrirse a Hanji se le ocurrió el hacer una banda en el mundo humano, y después de muchos golpes y peleas consiguió hacer vocalista a Levi. El primero en decirme el nombre de la banda tiene dedicatoria en el siguiente cap ;)

Nota de la Autora:

¡HEY! Feliz cumpleaños a Eren Jaeger ¡Oh! Por fin termine este capitulo. Bien por mi.

Bueno, este es mi pequeño regalo para ustedes por el cumpleaños del Tatakae. Aunque curiosamente no sale en este :v lol.

En el próximo capitulo: La fiesta de Halloween ¡Yay! Estoy muy emocionada.

Ya saben; dudas, peticiones: comentario.

Si te gustó: vota y comparte, me ayudarías mucho y es GRATIS.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

-WOLLKAT


End file.
